Three simple words
by fina2212
Summary: Three words can go a long way, but will it end some couples?
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Three words can go a long way. In this story is will

Break couples apart:

"I hate you!"

"I object."

"Please just go away!"

It will make couples rise:

"I love you."

"I do."

"I think I'm in love."

"I'm in love."

Who will stay a couple? Who will break up?

The couples are:

Nina and Fabian

Mick and Mara

Amber and Alfie

Patricia and Jerome.

**Like, hate? This is only the intro so don't freak out about how not story like it is,**


	2. Flaws and perfection

**Mara's POV**

**I have no idea why I have been dating Mick for so long! He took me out on my birthday to a bowling-allie! I am not even kidding! One year for my birthday he got me a piece of candy, an air head nothing else!**

**Patricia's POV**

**Jerome is so, how do I explain it? Not my type he is so oh I don't know but not my type.**

**Nina's POV**

**Fabian is perfect! He always does little special things for me, he makes sure I'm happy, he is just so perfect!**

**Amber's POV**

**Alfie is so funny! I am glad we ended up together!**

**Mick's POV**

**I don't know if I love Mara or not.**

**Jerome's POV**

** Wait who am I dating again?**

**Fabian's POV**

**Nina is an angle!**

**Alfie's POV**

**Amber, Amber, Amber.**


	3. a night out

Nina's POV

"Hey, Nina!" I heard someone call my name. I was here I work, a bookstore part time. I also go to college part time too. I want to be a doctor. I turned around and saw Amber Millington there.

"Yes, Amber? The magazines are over ther and I didn't see any with your favorites on them." I said to her.

"Haha very funny but me, you, Patricia, and Mara are going to have a girls night out tonight. No phones, or boys just girls at my house 8 pm." Amber said then left. Amber for you.

So my shift at the book store finally ended. And I went home to change into something more nicer.

I changed into a American flag cropped tee under a white lace cami, blue short shorts and black high-top converse. My hair is just in a french braid down my right side and little make-up.

When I got there I had no idea what we were going to do.

Amber's POV

"Nina! Hi we came here for one thing." Amber said.

"Me and Alfie are-"

Fabian's POV

Well since all the girls are at Amber's house the boys went out to.

"Guys, what do you think of me and Mara?" Mick asked, well a drunk one asked.

"Well Mick to tell you the truth I love Mara." A drunk Jerome also said. I must be the only sober one. One of us had to drive and it can't be Mick, Jerome, or Alfie.

"Guys, we should leave." I said to them.

"Relax, F-f-f-f-fabian." Alfie said patting my shoulder.

I guess we will be here for a while.


	4. SHUT UP!

Fabian's POV

"Hey, Fabian is Mara better for me or Jerome?" Mick asked.

"Um she is dating you, Alfie is dating Amber. Jerome is dating Patricia. I am dating Nina. We all have been dating for 9 years." I said to them.

"No, I am dating Mara, Alfie is dating Nina, Mick is dating Amber and Yoy are dating Patricia." Jerome said. Well they don't know what they are saying.

"No, Patricia and you are dating. Mick and Mara are dating, Alfie and Amber are dating and so is me and Nina." I said.

"Hey, maybe I should marry, Nina." Alfie said then they all said that with the girl Jerome said they were dating.

Guys we better leave." I said and they agreed if they could talk about 'their' girlfriends. They will be mad at me for tape recording this. I have to, it could be good for black-mailing.

Nina's POV

"Nina, is Jerome better then Mick?" Mara asked me.

"No, Nina when will Alfie propose to me?" Amber asked me.

"Nina, does Jerome still like me?" Patricia asked me.

"Mara, um I guess, Amber how would I know? Patricia do I look like Jerome now can I leave?" I asked.

"Fine, but only cause you are no help." Amber said and I let.

**Srry I haven't updated in a while and this is short,**


	5. Yes or no? Who do I really love?

Nina's POV

Okay for some reason all of us have to go to Amber's house for a dinner.

"So, Nina have any idea why we are going to Amber's house? This tux is so itching!" Fabian said whining.

"No and plus it was Alfie's idea and try wearing these heels. Why does Amber have to be such a girly-girl?" I mummbled the last part under my breath.

"Well because she is." Fabian said and we were there.

Alfie's POV

"Okay, now I all wanted you here and Amber I have to asked you a question." I started "Please, marry me." I said, Amber getting all teary eye.

"Yes I will." Amber said, I stood up and kissed her everyone clapping.

Jerome's POV

Okay, Alfie is getting married and I don't know if I even love my girlfriend the lovely,... uh... girl I cannot think of. Please don't tell her.

Amber's POV

'Okay, so I want Nina to be my maid of honor!" I said once Alfie and I got done with that sweet and long kiss.

"Yes, Amber." She said to me.

Jerome's POV

Is it Patricia? Yes, my girlfriend is the lovely Patricia. Not Mara.

Mick's POV

Okay I need food. Maybe even Amber? No she is going to marry Alfie. Do I really love Mara? Sure she is smart but not my type, or is she? I am confused.

Jerome's POV

I want Mara to me mine.

Fabian's POV

Am I the only happy man here? besides Alfie, well the only one we doesn't want another girl when there are drunk?


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

"Patricia no I said light pink."

"Mara I wanted sizes 4-7 not anything else!"

"Nina the maid of honor dress has to be a light blue!"

"Does anyone not hear me!" Amber has been saying running to each girl like a headless chicken.

"No, Nina this dress. That dress is so ugly!"

"Mara how can they be out of the sizes! How!"

"Patricia, please no the difference of a target dress and a bridle dress!" Amber also has been saying.

So far Amber picked out a simple soft pink dress with a bow on the right side.(pic on my profile)

Fabian's POV

"No Amber does not like that thing!"

"Please work with me!"

"Fabian stop laughing at me!" Alfie would say, Alfie is running around like a headless chicken.

"No, Jerome is going to be the best man."

"Fabian will you laughing!"

"Mick, stop eating! You are getting crumbs on the floor!" Alfie also would say.

Nina's POV

"No the wedding will not be there!"

"I want my wedding here!"

"Patricia stop being lazy!" More sounds of Amber.

Fabian's POV

"No, Amber has been there 7 times!"

"Amber hates that place!"

"No, Nina took her there many times!" Alfie said freaking out about the honeymoon.

So far we have:

Nothing.

Nina's POV

"No, I hate her!"

"Who is she again?"

"What ever happened to her?" Amber is saying. We need at least one more braidsmaid and we have no idea.

So far we have:

Mara

Patricia.

**Okay I need a boy and a 3 girls in my story, want to be in it? Send in a fake name with the following:**

**eye color**

**hair color**

**age**

**Amber or Alfie's cousin or whatever**

**and if Amer/Alfie likes them or not.**


	7. Breakup, freak outs and more fights

Mara's POV

"No what Mick?" I asked him.

"What Mara?" He asked mad at me.

"We are over!" I screamed at him and ran and ran untill I cam to a place where I just go without even thinking. The meadow. A place me and Jerome did a scince project on, for I don't know why but this place has some good memories.

I went over on the bench and remember a pinic me and Jerome had:

_*Flash back*_

_"Come on Mara." Jerome called out to me._

_"Jerome I can only go so fast." I said to him, that made him laugh._

_"Well I think you have to run or I'll slow down, your pick." Jerome said laughing._

_"You can slow down." I said but then I was picked up and slung over his shoulder. I was busting with laughter._

_*Flash back over*_

Jerome's POV

"Please stop it!" Patricia yelled at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Forgetting everything about me! You barely remember my name!" She yelled at me.

"No I do not!" I said to her.

"Okay then what is my full name, favorite color, my parents names and my birthday." She said to my arms crossed looking so smug.

"Patricia Marie William son, Black, Julie Ann Williamson and Patrick Ryan Williamson, December 8 1990." I said to her.

"Wrong, Patricia Ann Williamson. Do you love Mara?" Patricia asked me.

"I do." I said but I looked down.

Nina's POV

"Patricia, I told you white cake!"

"Mara, I said red roses!"

"Nina! No not her anyone but her! I hate her she makes messes and she pulls pranks!"

"Patricia! Get me the white cake!"

"Mara, how can the be out of red roses? Get a different store!"

"Nina, stop bringing her up!"

"Can't anyone do anything around here!" Amber is pretty much screaming at us.

"Amber, no I can't Jerome dosen't love me he loves Mara!" Patricia said.

"Mick broke up with me!" Mara said. Then a fight broke out.

"Guys, stop my wedding is going to be soon!" Then three were in the fight.

"Yeah? I am dating someone who doesn't love me!" Patricia yelled.

"I had a boyfriend who ate evey other hour!" Mara said back.

"Get back to work!" Amber said to the both of them.

I am just sitting down rubbing my temples. This is going to be a long 4 months.

**Okay any more people wanting to take a chance and put in a character?**

**Name:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Tall or short?**

**Amber/Alfie's cousin**

**Do they like them?**

**Age:**


	8. AN and a promo

Hey guys I need 3 boys I made a mistake and one more girl( 3 in total) if you want to be in this story I need to know by July 17. I will give you guys something like a promo now.

**The wedding, does it go as planned?**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object"

"You got her! The messiest person on the planet! Why her!"

"No you will not take her away from me!"

"Boys, stop it!"

"Nina! Do something!"

**Wedding planning:**

"Why can't you do anything right!"

"That is a piece of plastic!"

"Amber is going to kill me!"

**Nina and Fabian:**

"That was so funny!"

"You do know what that means right?"

**Jerome and Mara?**

"I think I'm in love."

"Jerome, are you okay?"

**Patricia solo?**

She will regret it.

Okay so review if you want to be in this story once again I need:

**Name:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**General Apperance:**

**Amber's or Alfie's cousin:**

**Do they like him/her?**

By July 17 2011 12:00pm New York time


	9. Chapter 9

Jerome's POV

Ugh, this tux is so uncomfortable. Amber is making everyone come to a fancy restaurant for something. I hate wearing this. But Alfie is with me.

"You have bee quiet." Alfie said to me. That is true.

"I think I'm in love." I said tro him.

"With who?" Alfie asked but we were in front of the restaurant so his question will just have to wait.

Amber's POV (The girl's dresses are my profile)

"Okay, we are here because today we need to take a break of wedding planning and everything else." I said and we did.

Jerome's POV

"Hey, Mara I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Jerome I..."

**Okay, its short but will Mara say yes and start a new couple or say no and everything comes crumbling down for Jerome?**


	10. Yes, no maybe so

Jerome's POV

"Jerome, I can't." Mara said walking outside into the could air, I chased her.

"Why what is wrong?" I asked her, taking off my jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"I broke up with Mick and I don't want another guy to do that with." Mara said dabbing her eyes with the selves of the jacket.

"I love you, I will do anything and everything for you, I want you to be happy not crying over some boy who wasn't the right one for you. You need to open your eyes, the one for you might just be right in front of you waiting for you to see." I said to her. Mara just did one thing and I know it said a lot, she kissed me.

"I'm sorry." Mara sad.

"Don't be." I said "I've wanted to do that ever since I met you." I said then we kissed again.

Mara's POV

The kiss was so, perfect his tongue ran on my bottom lip asking for entrance I granted it but we had to stop, Amber was calling us.

"Text me the place and time." I said then we walked in.

Am I falling for Jerome? Am I? Is this a prank or real? Mick or Jerome? Why do I feel like Katniss in the book MockingJay. Is Jerome my Peeta and is Mick my Gale?(Sorry I just had to put that in there. I finished reading those books and they are really good!"

Why can't boys be so much easier!

"So, Mara why are you with Jerome?" Mick asked me, a drunk one and those are the worse kind.

"Because we broke up Mick!" I screamed at him.

"No we didn't I will teach him a little lesson." Then a fight broke out.

Jerome's POV

Okay me and Mick are fight, drunk. I had a couple when me and Mara came in. Mick threw a punk at me, I did the same. The fight lasted for about 5-6- minutes. I got a bloody nose and some scars Mick got a broken arm and a concussion. I pushed him into the bar.

Fabian's POV

"Fighting over a girl? Really." I said laughing.

"So if I broke up wit you then made out with lets say Jerome you would be okay with it?" Nina asked me hands on her hip tapping her foot.

"No, that is not what I meant." I said to her.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked me.

"Um... that they were fighting drunk and I love you?" I said to her but she didn't look satisfied.

"Nina, I love you." I said to her then she believed me, I kissed her my tongue asking for entrance and she granted it. I love Nina.

Amber's POV

"Alfie, how is your wedding planning going? Got the rings?" I asked him.

"Not yet, because I ordered then and they should be here soon." I lied.

"Good, I hope I can order Nina's dress and the other braids maids dresses" I said thinking of my** three other girls and boys I need by when I need to order the dresses July 17 2011 at 12:00 p.m.(New York) **

"Yeah, good luck with that." Then Alfie was off.

Next Chapter will come soon! Maybe soon girls and guys get drunk and then somethings will happen. Also send in your character in you have not already and enjoy this one.


	11. date

Jerome's POV -Text convo between Jerome and Mara(please forget the last chapter like it never even happened)

**(Jerome is bold, **Mara is underline)

**Hey, want 2 come ova 2nite?**

Sure, wht time?

**Um 6?**

Sounds good, got 2 go Amber is having a fit ova me texting.

Mara's POV

"Mara no texting! We have a lot of work to do and you are there texing! Read out allof your texts if it is so important." Amber said then I had to read it out loud so noe everyone knows I have a date with Jerome tonight. Thanks a lot Amber.

For the date I am wearing a gold sleveless top with ripped up jeans and some converse.

"Hey!" Jerome said when I came.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"How about, wii? Or we go on a walk?" Jerome said.

"Walk." I said then we went out. Best date ever! Too be sure Jerome kissed me.

Mick's POV

Do I really love someone?

**Who do you think Mick loves? Mara, Amber, Nina or Patricia?**


	12. Chapter 12

Amber's POV

"Okay, sit down and I have something to say." I said to the girls.

"Okay my dress and Nina's dress came in, I still need the other **three** male and females but for now I need Nina to try hers on and mine too." I said once they were quiet.

"Um, where is the dress?" Nina asked so I handed it to her and she went in the bathroom to try it on.(dress is on my profile!)

"Amber what do you think?" I asked her after I did a little spin.

"Perfect! I pick the most perfects dresses!" Amber said approving of the dress.

Alfie's POV

"Guys, the ring came. I am only trusting one of you with the ring, the one who won't let it get out of sight. No it os not Jerome or Mick it is Fabian. Fabian is the only one who I can trust without a worry it won't be in his stomache or somewhere in 'I lost it land' because he is too busy with Mara." I said to them.

"Hey, I haven't ate a ring and I can be trusted." Mick said.

"Still I am not taking my chances on anything." I said.

"Alfie, where is the ring?" Fabian asked "You lost it didn't you?" Fabian asked me.

"No, what are you talking about?" I asked searching my pockets and running to the car.

Nina's POV

"Okay, so my wedding dress is perfect is so is Nina's. I will see you tomorrow." Amber said then we could leave.

"Hey, what is so funny?" I asked Fabian when I saw him.

"Alfie trusted me with the ring and he lost it." Fabian said then a faint ''I did not lose it I misplaced it!" From Alfie I guess. Then I was laughing too.

"So, what did you do today?" Fabian asked me.

"Well my dress came in." I said then we went home.

"Good for you." Fabian said then we slept.


	13. A trip to the hospital because of golf

Amber's POV

"Okay now girls you might be wondering why we are at a golf course. The reason me and Alfie had a deal if he could work on the wedding stuff and not goof off he could golf and the other guys wanted to come and Alfie said we had to be the caddies." I said.

"Okay um I have a question, are we with our boyfriend?" Nina asked and Fabian pulling her close.

"No, um Mara with Mick, Nina with Jerome and Patricia with Fabian and Amber with me." Alfie said.

"This is who we are walking down the aisle with." Mara said.

Nina's POV

It is the 9th hole and I almost killed Nina 8 times because the ball went straight towards her head. Make that nine times.

"Can't you golf? Or do you kill people?" I asked.

"Hey, I can be better!" Jerome said.

"Really? Take some leasons never golf again! Anything!" I said.

"Oh little miss perfect! I wanna see you try this hole just try." Jerome said handing me a club.

"Okay." I said then I hit the ball and got a hole in one. "Happy?" I asked and we walked to hole 11.

"How can a girl be good at this?" Jerome asked me.

"Girls do play golf, they have it on TV like either after or before the men." I said to him.

"Does Fabian know you can play?" Jerome asked me.

"Well I'm not sure." I said and we went to hole 12.

Fabian's POV

"Fabian, you are a really good golfer." Patrcia said mostly because she saw Jerome almost kill Nina, again.

"Yeah, Nina got the worst golfer in the world. I feel sorry for her." I said after a while it does it funny Nina falls tot he ground as a ball comes passes where her head would be and Nina picking up an iron to hit Jerome with but she can't because of the rules.

"Hey, did you know Nina could play?" Patricia asked me.

"Kinda." I said then we were done.

Alfie's POV

"This is so funny!" I said everyone was done and Jerome hit Nina. Wait hit.

"Please tell me Nina did not fall to the ground when a ball hit her!" Fabian said.

"JEROME IS SHE OKAY!" Alfie yelled.

"UM NO CALL 9-1-1!" Jerome yellled and then moments after Nina was taken to the hospital.


	14. The hospital

Amber's POV

"This is all your fault!" Fabian yelled at Jerome ,we learned that Nina has a head injury.

"Yeah ,my wedding is in 4 days! I have to pick a new date now." I said to him.

"I'm sorry I thought Nina saw it." Jerome said.

"Jerome, you are the worst golfer!" I said.

"Yeah, and now we can't see Nina till the 20th!" I said.

"Yeah, at least Amber wasn't with Jerome." Mick said his mouth full if cookies.

"Yeah, but now what am I going to do? I mean go on without Nina in the wedding or do the wedding?" I asked everyone.

"Amber, you know I will support you in whatever choice you make." Alfie said.

Jerome's POV

I really feel bad, I thought Nina saw the ball but she ended up on the ground with a bloody nose and she was out cold. Fabian and Amber went with Nina. Me, Alfie, and Mick got in one car and the girls in another.

"Jerome I hope you are happy with this." Mara said to me then left. Great I thought I am in trouble.

Nina's POV

Where am I? Who am I? What happened?

Amber's POV

"I have some bad news." A doctor said. "Ms. Nina Martin can't remember anything, is there anything or anyone who could triger her memory?" The doctor asked.

Now Jerome is in huge trouble he better get himself a lawyer right now.

**What will it be? Will the wedding go on without Nina? What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

Jerome's POV

"You *smack* are *smack* really *smack* stupid *smack* " Amber said while smacking my head.

"Ouch." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh can't everything just be an ouch? Nina doesn't remember anything! You better hope this is only temperary." Fabian said.

"I am sorry!" I said.

"Yeah, it won't fix Nina! It won't fix the accident! It won't go back in time and the ball won't hit Nina!" Mara said.

"Guys, don't you think Jerome has had enough of this?" Alfie asked. Amber gave him 'The glare' and he said "I was kidding."

Fabian's POV

I can't sleep without knowing Nina is okay. I hope she is okay. Jerome messed up big time!

Amber's POV

I tossed and turned I turned on the TV I read my favorite magazine I painted my nails nothing can distract my from Nina. I can't even sleep. Jerome just had to hit that ball towards Nina. Wait can I take him to court for attempet of murder?

"Hey, Alfie can Jerome be on trail?" I asked him.

"For what?" Alfie asked me like I was crazy.

"Attempet of murder?" I asked him.

"Amber stop being crazy." Alfie told me, it was worth a try.


	16. Chapter 16

Nina's POV

They told me my name is Nina Ann Martin, I am 21 years old and gave me cards that say thing like:

Fabian Rutter

21

My boyfriend

then a picture of them. I also know that one of my friends Jerome accidently hit me with a golf ball.

"Jerome, you better get yourself a lawyer. " I heard a voice say.

"Why?" Another voice asked.

"Because I am taking you to court, for attempt of murder." A voice said.

"Guys here is Nina's room." A new voice said then I saw the people on my cards.

" Fabian, Amber, Jerome, Patricia, Mick, Alfie , and Mara?" I asked at them.

"How do you know our names? I thought you didn't remember a thing?" A boy I know as Mick asked.

"Well they told me my name and age, why I'm here and I got cards that say everything about you like your name age and what you are to me." I said holding them up.

"Oh, can I still take Jerome to court." Amber asked me.

"Um I don't know if it was an accident or on purpose they said on accident but they also told me I should never be sure with you." I said to Jerome.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Amber asked.

"No." I said.

"Please Nina? I already requested it." Amber complained.

"No because it might have been an accident." I said.

"It was but I'm sorry." Jerome said.

"One question what would Nina do?" I asked.

"She would be understanding because she is nice and sometimes too nice." Jerome said everyone agreed.

"Okay so no court and okay." I said.

"Why no court! He did try and kill you!" Amber said.

"No not really he hit me by accident so no." I said.

"To late, the court just approved it. The date is July 16." Amber said then they left.


	17. Chapter 17

Alfie's POV

"You are not going to take Jerome to court now cancel, Amber." I said in the hospital parking lot.

"Amber, this is the only time I think I am going to say this but Alfie is right. Nina's accident was not attempt of murder." Fabian said.

"But now what? Nina's memory must be triggered somehow but how? The locket? Pictures? Her Gran? America?" Mara said and asked us.

"A kiss from Fabian?" Amber said to us.

"Yeah, who does she love more then Fabian?" Mick asked.

"Guys, you are so right!" Jerome said.

"Guys, Nina doesn't remember a thing! Not a single thing do you think she would want some strange boy yo her walking up and kissing her? No way out of the question." Fabian said then went to his car.

"How would you know?" Jerome yelled.

"Because I can't stand to see her hurt! I just can't be near her!" Fabian yelled then drove off.

"Nina would do it for us. Nina is always the better person here besides Mara. But what will we do to trigger Nina's memory?" Patricia asked.

"Hmm... I know can't talk now." Jerome and Mick said at the same time and were off.

Mick's POV

Okay so we thought if we could bring the video we made at prom the very first year Nina came it would help. Everything that she grew to be in that video:

Strong from the mystery and Patricia

Shy because of well all of us but Fabian

Smart from the mystery

Kind because she is just kind

and one thing, a loving girlfriend to Fabian.

"I never thought we would think the same thing." Jerome said.

"I never thought you would steal Mara from me." I said.

"You pushed her away. Made her break up with you." Jerome said.

"Here is my house we better hurry before Amber does take you to court." I said.

"Yeah, why does she want to take me to court?" He asked.

"Because Nina is in the hospital the only one who keeps Amber from thinking wild things and apart from Alfie and she could die at any moment any second any hour any day." I said. A lot is because of Jerome.

**So will I be evil enough for Nina to die? Review and tell me.**


	18. Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay

Jerome's POV

"Hey, Nina remember me?" I asked.

"Jerome right? The guy put me in the hospital?" Nina asked glaring at me.

"I see Amber has got to you already." I said.

"Watch this ,it might bring back your memory." Mick said then Nina got less tense then when I walked out, Amber can be so funny at times.

_*Video*_

_"Prom prom prom!" Amber is saying repeating-ly _

_"Amber will you shut up!" Mick said._

_"No, time for prom king and queen." She said and walked up on stage._

_"The prom king is Fabian Rutter." She said "Prom queen is Nina Martin." _

_*Video*_

Nina's POV

Wait that is me, I remember that night, it was my best night in my life. I remember!

"Mick, Jerome!" I said happily.

"Nina!" The said mocking me.

"I remember that day, Rufus almost killed us because of the cup and Fabian threw out the elixir so no one could live forever and die." I said smiling and they got surprised.

Amber's POV

"Amber get your butt down here right now! I have good news!" Mick said, everyone has to go to the hospital.

"I hope everything is okay." Mara said once we were in the hospital.

"Guys what is wrong with Nina?" Fabian asked them.

"See for your self." Jerome said.

"Fabian! I love you!" Nina said.

"You can remember?" He asked kinda like 'wait what?'

"Yes, I can. Victor, Rufus everything!" Nina said.

"Nina-"

**Oh cliff hunger who said it what is he/her going to say? **


	19. Chapter 19

Nina's POV

"Nina Martin, you are clear from the hospital." The nurse said and cleared me from the hospital.

"So, Nina we still need more braids maids, groomsmen, Alfie still needs to find to ring, the cake, hair, make up, shoes, the place, the chapel, food, who is going first, who is going second, who is going thrid, who is going fourth, who is going fifth, then you and then me, then I need a wedding song and the playlist for dancing, and-" Amber started to say but then I zoned out giving a nod or a 'okay' when needed.

"Nina ,7 am my house tomorrow don't be late." Amber said then me and Fabian drove home.

"I'm so happy you are back." Fabian said kissing me.

"Me too." I said kissing him.

Amber's POV

Okay my song choices:

You say it best when you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss

I'll stand by you by (I think The Pretenders)

and for more I'll ask Nina. Mara and Patricia.

Alfie's POV

Now where did I put that ring? Does Fabian have it? No, where is it? I know it is around here somewhere. I just need to find it.

Patricia's POV

I'm lonely, no Jerome to snuggle with, but it was for the best but still. I need a boyfriend.

**What should Amber's and Alfie's wedding song be? (A/N if they even have a wedding. You don't know what I have planning0**


	20. AN and a wedding snip it

**I think I'll give your guys a sneak peak of the wedding!**

**Here it is:**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said ,it was quiet but then somebody stood up and said,

"Yes, I object." Everyone gasped and was shocked. I didn't expect this ,I had worked so hard on the wedding that I think it would be unthinkable to ruin this day. How could someone be so mean? I can't even look at the person who said it!

"Amber, you are going to be surprised to learn who said it." Nina said on my left side.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Nina said.

"I love you... Amber." The voice said it was...

**So what do you think? Did you think I would really say who is going to ruin Amber's wedding? But will they ignore it and go on with the wedding or will they forget about the wedding and Amber goes with mystery man? I think you will love the wedding also I need:**

**Amber's parents, maybe a little sister or brother?**

**Alfie's parents maybe a little sister or brother?**

**The preacher **

**Also if I did not use your character in the wedding I will use him/her for guests, like I could have Amber and Alfie seeing them as the walk down the aisle and all that stuff. **

**I also need a wedding song if you have any ideas please tell me. Well if they will dance to a wedding song.**

**Until next chapter **

**~Fina2212**


	21. The wedding part I

Amber's POV

Today is the day, the day I am getting married. I am in a large room all by myself in Saint Mary's church. My hair is done in a some kind of fancy bun, I have gotten a French manicure and pedicure. My dress is like a fairy tale one, fitting up top and full and puffy on the bottom.

The reason why I'm in here by myself beats me. Nina said and I quote "Stay in here and don't come out until I come and get you." So I am stuck here.

I hope I get out soon. I need to. I want to see my family and I need to talk to Nina but she is with the other girls and I am not allowed to move.

Alfie's POV

"Fabian where is the ring?" I asked him.

"I don't know where the groomsmen at?" Fabian asked.

"How am I suppose to know, Nina is taking care of that!" I said.

"Guys where are the girls? I just passed their room and the locked Amber in to another room and are gone?" Mick asked.

"Somewhere Amber won't approve of and or picking up someone Amber hates." Jerome said.

"Or bathroom?" I tried.

"Together?" They all asked.

"Well you know girls they always have to go in groups!" I said.

"Without Amber?" They asked.

"Good point." I said. I hope they will be back in time for the wedding.

Amber's POV

Ugh where are they! I really need to pee! Nina! Mara! Patricia!


	22. The wedding part 11

Nina's POV

"We are suppose to meet Lillian May Millington, Victoria, and Katie for the girls. Andrew Jonas, Oliver Parks, and Derek William here in five minutes." I said. Amber would yell at one so I locked her in a closet, she is very gullible.

"Are you guys Nina Martin, Mara Jeffray, and Patricia Williamson?" A girl asked with pure green eyes ,brown hair and bangs darker then mine.

"Yeah who are you?" Mara asked.

"Victoria ,Amber's cousin she kinda hates me." Victoria said.

"Hey!" A boy with dark brown eyes, light brown hair yelled.

"Oh this is Derek William he is Amber's cousin too only she loves him." Victoria said.

Alfie's POV

"So the wedding is very soon and there is no sign of the girls!" I said pacing.

"Amber is in a closet and Nina has the key." Mick said adding on.

"And we still need those extra people." Fabian said.

"Nina took care of that." I said.

"Yeah, wait is that them?" Jerome pointed to them.

"Yes it is." I said, Amber is going to kill Nina.

Mara's POV

"Okay so their hair must be in a bun, nails done and boys follow me." Nina said taking their hands.

Alfie's POV

"Why are you bringing them here?" Jerome asked and pointed to the three boys with Nina.

"Cause you need to get them ready we have the girls." Nina said and pushed the three boys towards us.

"Nina Marie Martin!" Fabian yelled but Nina just went back in to their room.

"What is worse Amber when she is all crazy about parties and such or Nina when she has a plan?" Mick asked.

"Well, Nina is um but Amber is well, I have no idea." Fabian said.

"Would you rather have a girl crazy or have something done?" Jerome asked so we agreed Amber is worse. But I love her.

Nina's POV

"Okay so are we ready? I need Victoria and Andrew, Lillian May and Derek, and Katie and Oliver, Mara and Mick, Patricia and Fabian, me and Jerome and Amber and Mr. Millington." Nina said putting us in place.

"Okay and go Victoria and Andrew. 5…4…3…2…1 Lillian May and Derek. 5…4…3…2…1 go Katie and Oliver." Nina would say. Everything went fine.

Amber's POV

"Ready me sweetie?" My father asked I nodded.

The music started, I was walking slowly all my braids maids were there Mara, Patricia ,Victoria, Katie, and Lillian May wait who? Nina must have gotten them.

We were at the end, my father gave me away.

Everything went smoothly until the preacher said "Speak Now or forever hold your peace."

Quiet, why would you even think of ruining my wedding. Perfect silence until a voice said "Yes, I object." Who is that?

"Amber you do not want to know who said that." Nina said, she is right but I looked to see...

**(Ha-ha cliff hanger? No I think I am being mean to you guys way to much.)**

Mick Campbell.

"You are not taking Amber away from me!" Alfie said walking over to him.

"Maybe I will." Mick said.

"Amber chose one." Mick said.

Who is she going to chose? Review and tell me. I also want to thank hi, Dragonclaw11, diffrentisawesome, Luv HOA 123 ,JadeTheSibuna, and S.I.B.U.N.A.1398 for the ocs! 


	23. The wedding part III

Amber's POV

It all happened so fast, me being happy and now me being torn between the guys I have dated. Mick and Alfie.

"I can't chose one." I said running out and into the bathroom.

Nina's POV

"What are you thinking? Do you really love her or is it because Mara broke up with you?" I asked Mick then followed Amber.

"Hey, Amber." I said and sat down next to her.

"How can you and Fabian be the only perfect ones? No one likes their dates but how?" Amber asked me.

"Well because we found the one that complete us. We match." I said Amber did have a point.

"Who should I chose? Mick or Alfie?" Amber asked me, whipping her eyes.

"Which one does your heart want?" I asked then left. Amber needed to think.

"How is she?" Alfie asked when I got back in the church room.

"Fine she just needs to think I guess." I said.

"See this is your fault!" Alfie yelled at Mick.

"Mine? I can't help I love her!" Mick yelled.

"Guys stop! If you keep this up she might not chose any of you!" Fabian yelled.

"Stay out of this Rutter!" Mick yelled at him.

"Nina do something!" Amber yelled at me, Mick and Alfie are fighting.

"Guys, if you love her you would stop ,seeing who silly it is! Amber only loves one, and fighting over it? Is she the last slice of pizza or last piece of Trudy's chocolate cake?" I asked.

"Thanks Nina, I chose..."

_Cliff hanger! Don't kill me just enjoy this while you can then I will work on the next chapter!_


	24. The wedding part IV

Amber's POV

"I chose Alfie." I said eyes close.

"But wh him? He is childish and needs to act his age." Mick said sounding discussed.

"Alfie completes me."I said smiling at Nina.

"Huh?" Everybody asked.

"Nina told me why her and Fabian are perfect with each other, because they complete each other, they are a match." I said.

"Yeah, I also told her to follow her heart." Nina said, smiling and Fabian's arm around her waist pulling her close.

~after the wedding~

"Okay time to through the bouquet!" I yelled. I turned my back and tossed it. Nina caught it.

"You know what this mean right?" I heard her asked Fabian.

"What?" Fabian asked her.

"We are next to get married." She said and Fabian just laughed.

Nina's POV

"So you don't want to marry me?" I asked.

"No-" He started.

"So we should break up? Fine!" I yelled at stomped off.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled after me but I ignored it.

Drama! I thought this story has been lack of Fina drama! Tell me what you think!


	25. messing up

Nina's POV

"Nina you cannot keep ignoring me!" Fabian said to me.

I stayed silent. If he doesn't want to marry me then he can go and find another girl to sleep with.

"Nin please? Can I explain?" Fabian asked, I stomped outside to the car and drove off. Amber is out of town, Mara will be with Jerome and he can't be serious for one minute, Patricia will most likely not let me in. Why do I have the friend issues! Well I could go to Mick? No I will not or should I?

Do I want help on this or not? Mick or not? I guess I'll go to Mick he is best with relationships next to Amber.

Mick's POV

I heard knocking on the door and went to get it. I found Nina and no Fabian.

"What is wrong?" I asked her letting her in my house and in my living room.

"Long story or short story?" She asked me.

"Long." I said.

"Well last night I caught the bouquet and I told Fabian what is means he started to laugh so I asked him if he really wanted to marry me so he said No then I cut him off and I've been giving him the silent treatment and wont let him explain. What should I do? What did he mean?" Nina told me the story. Fabian really messed up.

"Well maybe he meant No not now but I would marry you?" I tried.

"But what should I do?" Nina asked me.

"I don't know go ask a girl!" I said then she left. I also messed up, you never tell a girl to ask someone else well if you are Nina.

Fabian's POV

I don't know what I meant. I can't find Nina anywhere at all! I checked the garage, our room, the stores she shops in, the ice creme place, everyone's house nothing where is she!

Nina's POV

I just want to be alone, think. Do I love Fabian? Of course I do. Do I give hi a chance to explain it? I wish everything was perfect. Why is it always us we always have the fights the messing up.

"Hello Nina. Bad timing huh? No little friends to save you this time. You are trapped now. We will have fun wont we?" I heard a voice. I haven't heard in a long time. That voice is...

Another twist? I think I'm getting good at writing stories! So who is that voice? Will her friends save her? Will her and Fabian make up? I love plot twists don't you?


	26. missing

Nina's POV

The voice is Rufus.

"Hello." I said, my voice small.

"Lets get you home, for the next few weeks." He said pulling me into his infamous red van.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"Oh, that is for me to know and you to do what you are told." He said.

Fabian's POV

"Guys I am telling you Nina is missing!" I said. Mick, Patricia, Jerome ,and Mara are in mine and Nina's house.

"Well that is bad for you." Jerome said and earning a slap from Mara.

"Well she is smart she wouldn't go to Anubis house. Rufus and Victor live there now and are trying to get the cup." Patricia said.

Nina's POV

I can't believe I was so stupid to go to Anubis House.

Why did I go here? I could be dead after the chosen hour. How did they even live that long? Oh yeah we also found the elixir recipe. How dumb am I?

Amber's POV

Fabian just had to ruin my honeymoon with Alfie.

"What do you mean she is missing?" I asked them.

"Well she can't be found." Mick said.

"Well at least Rufus and Victor don't have her." Alfie said.

Nina's POV

"Ow you are hurting me!" I yelled at them.

"Yeah we don't care!" They said to me.

"Oh and I hope you said goodbye to your friends cause once we drink from the cup there might not be a Nina Martin anymore." Victor said. Uh oh this cannot be good!


	27. don't move

Nina's POV

The pain. It hurts ,my wrist my sides my face, everywhere. When I don't listen a beating. When I give them a hard time.

"Where is the cup?" Victor asked me while holding my neck.

"Under the stage." I manged to choke out.

"Now was that so hard?" Rufus asked me then left. I feel dizzy, lightheaded, not normal. My stomach hurts everything hurts. I am going to be sick.

Fabian's POV

"Okay now I think it is safe to say Nina is with Victor and Rufus." I said plumping into a chair.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just sit here. In high school did we follow the rules when Nina came? Did we let Rufus take Nina on the night of the prom? Did we just sit back and let her do the mystery alone? We are in it to deep to bail on her." Patricia said. She did have a point.

"But how? Lover-boy over here doesn't have a plan and Nina was the one if Fabian didn't have a plan, what now?" Alfie asked through the phone.

"Well if we showed up that could work right?" Mick asked.

"No, by now Nina could be half dead and already got the cup. Wait the cup the cup the cup where is it? Mick perfect." I said running upstairs and looking for the cup.

Nina's POV

"No the cup is not there now where is it?" Rufus asked. A gun to my head.

"I think at my house." I said then Fabian appeared with the cup.

"Give us the cup or the girl dies." Victor said I was giving them a signal for let me die.

"But then there would be no chosen one of the cup gets oh I don't know broken." Jerome said. They are passing the cup well throwing it.

Suddenly there was a loud noise I don't know what one it was.

Jerome's POV

Loud sounds, guns, the cup it all happened so fast but the one loud sound that just happened was the...

Cliff hanger! Is it the cup? Or the gun? Is Nina alright? Are they alright?


	28. Chapter 28

Jerome's POV

It was both, right at the same time, good news the bullet did not go through the head at all just her arm.

"Get her to the hospital!" Fabian screamed, it seemed like it was in slow motion. Everything was in slow motion like it was a movie and someone put it in the slow motion mode.

I was standing there watching, everyone was ,expect Fabian.

Mara was shocked so was Mick but Patricia looked almost crying and Fabian was I was there motionless. Even when the cops came and took Victor and Rufus away. Nina being taken to the hospital.

"Hey Jerome something wrong?" Mick asked Fabian and Nina left, Patricia was about to and Mara was there.

"Yeah just fine." I said. Now everything is back.

"Jerome!" Mick yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Nothing." He lied, I know.

Fabian's POV

The white walls, floor, Nina, everything looked lifeless. I have been here so many times that I think it is time to move on. My parents, Uncle Ade, Alfie, Nina all have been in here. Patricia, Jerome ,Mick and Mara are all here. I am rubbing her cheek with my thumb. Jerome is looking at the wall blank. Mara and Patricia are crying and Nina looks deep in thought. I wonder what about. Our fight? The cup? Victor and Rufus? Anything is possible.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of the machine of Nina's heart beat. The only noise in this room. Everything seems like a movie, a very sad movie. Depressing, sad, lifeless, dead are all words used to describe this scene.

Nina's POV

Ow, ouch everything in my arm hurts. I am asleep because I am tired and don't really feel like talking. I know what happened Victor and Rufus shot my left arm and the cup is broken. Amber and Alfie are away in Hawaii, Jerome, Fabian, Mick, Mara, and Patricia are all here.

Jerome's POV

What would have happened if Nina never came? Would we be not as close? Would we be like we are today? Would Fabian be with Joy, I would be with Patricia ,Amber and Mick and Alfie and Mara alone? I wonder? I am happy Nina came but what would have happened? That is my deep thinking.

Mick's POV

I feel bad for Fabian and Nina. I should have never let Nina go, then this would have been avoided. Nina being here is so lifeless she and Amber are like the light in our group. They work so well together and keeps us all together with Fabian too. When I got mad in senior year Nina helped me. When Jerome was in trouble Nina and Amber covered for him. Fabian was always there to catch Nina when things failed. She is just to good to be here. It should be me. Nina is just to life full and make it worth living.

Mara's POV

At least Nina is alive and not dead. Without her we would fall apart. Fabian would shun us, Mick would stop going to America for those sports camps, Amber would also shun us, I would have no one to share history interest with, Jerome would still be in deep thought and Alfie would stop pulling pranks because Amber wouldn't be there to laugh none of us would probably also stop talking to us Nina did became her friend. See how she can make us fall apart? Nina is our back bone, our foundation.

Patricia's POV

Nina will you please wake up? I know you got shot but you didn't deserve it. You are to nice. Rufus and Victor are too mean to appreciate you and your niceness.

depressing right? Well if it was then that was what I wanted. Tell me what you think.


	29. AN

Hey guys! I was wondering since I got a review that I got that said my story is confusing is that true? If it is then I will try to make it less confusing or just PM me the part you don't get and then I will clear it up for you. Is it true? Am I really confusing or not really? Just so you know if it is please tell me, I can take it. Oh and I won't update til at least 3-4 people tell me what they think of it. Confusing or not.

~Fina2212


	30. Chapter 30

Nina's POV

A day passed. Fabian, Patricia, Jerome ,Mick and Mara went home. I am just here laying down. It is 3 am and there is one thing on my mind. Fabian and our fight. Of course I always have things like this on my mind after near death situations. I wonder what I would be doing in America if I would have stayed. Be alone? Be alive well I know what I mean. But the thing is once you go somewhere you are never the same. I don't feel like the girl when I arrived at Anubis house.

My arm is just broken so I can go home as soon as Fabian or someone comes for me. I am in the lobby now, counting the cars go by(if you can tell me what song that line is in you will get a shout-out in the next chapter.)

Nothing, for five minutes. Where are they? It's not like Amber came back early and wanted to come and needed either food because she hates airplane food or more make up.

Fabian's POV

"We are six minutes late!" Patricia complained.

"At least we will be there." Mick said.

"I'm uncomfortable!" Alfie said. I am driving, Patricia in the passenger seat, Mick behind me Mara behind Patricia Amber and Alfie in the back. Jerome did not want to come for some reason.

"Hey, there is the hospital!" I said turning into the entrance.

"Late." Nina said.

"What no hello?" I joked she laughed.

"Late." She said laughing.

"Okay I am sorry but Amber and Alfie wanted to come and see you then she wanted food then traffic and everything." I said.

"Yeah, and you are in the back with them." Patricia said.

"Boyfriend." She said hugging my arm.

"But she scares me! No one can be that dumb." Patricia whispered to us.

"No, Patricia me and Fabian need to talk about things lets go." Nina said pulling me into the van.

"Yes?" I asked when I was in the van.

"I'll let you explain the no for wanting to marry me." Nina said eyes close.

"I was going to say No, I know I'm going to marry you I don't want I know.(A/N was that cheesy or sweet or both?"

"Really?" Nina said eyes light up and smiling her face just lite up. I haven't seen that in a while.

"Yes." I said and it was a red light so I kissed her. Her tongue ran along my lip for entrance I granted it.

"Guys! Will you drive?" Amber asked Nina did something with her hand to Amber.

"Well then." Amber said but then we stopped because we did have to drive and we need to breathe.

"So continue this later?" I whispered in her ear she nodded.

"Okay this is Patricia's stop." I said. Then Amber and Alfie Mick, Mara and then me and Nina.

"Okay where were we?" Fabian asked. The beginning of a perfect night.


	31. Jara

Jerome's POV

"Jerome what are we doing?" Mara asked me. I have a surprise for her.

"Mara you will see." I told her.

"Jerome please." She begged.

"Nope." I told her. I am taking her to a picnic on the beach. A candle lite picnic.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"About a couple of minutes." I said.

"Okay, now take off the blind fold." I said to her once we got there.

"Jerome this is amazing." Mara said speachless.

"But nothing can compare to you." I said "(A/N cheesy or sweet?) and kissed her.

"So you did this all by your self?" She asked.

"Yes ,all for you." I said putting my chin on her shoulders and hugging her from behind.

Victor's POV

They need to pay, Nina needs to pay. No one can break the cup but her friends just had to do it. She can't go freely when I get out of jail she will pay mark my words.

Rufus's POV

That little stunt Nina did, oh me and Victor will have fun with her when we get out. Nina Martin you never mess with us.

Mara's POV

"So am I a good cook?" Jerome asked tapping my nose.

"Yes you are a good cook but not as good as Trudy." I said then getting up because I know next I will get chased.

"Oh really? Lets see if Mick taught you any running skills?" Jerome challenged and started to chase me. I was laughing and so was he. But in the end Jerome caught me. A perfect night for me.

No one's POV

Victor and Rufus are in jail, everyone is in a state of peace and happiness but will it last? Remember three words, two people can do a lot of damage cause you can never get away of drama with Mick, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Nina, Fabian ,Jerome ,and Patricia.


	32. Chapter 32

Amber's POV

"Alfie will you tell me what you are doing?" I asked him.

"No, not yet." He said.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

Alfie's POV

I am taking Amber for a moon lite walk in this open garden. I hope she will like it.

"Amber almost there." I said.

"Yay!" She said, I have no idea why.

"Okay you can take of the blind fold." I said, when she did her face was priceless.

"Alfie it is beautifu'" She said, then I took her hand and started our walk.

"I love you." Amber said.

Nina's POV

"Fabian I need to tell you something-

**What is Nina going to say? Sorry it is so short I had really no ideas.**


	33. I need help

Nina's POV

"Fabian I'm pregnant." I said tears running down my face. I am only 21 I can't have a baby this soon!

"Nina don't worry I will never leave you." Fabian said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise." I said then she hugged me and I hugged her back.

We stayed like that for a while.

Guys I need ideas, please help and the next chapter will be longer I swear.


	34. Chapter 34

Nina's POV

Today I have a beautiful baby girl. I named her Julie Ann Rutter. She looks just like Fabian. Fabian is on my right side looking down at Julie.

"She is beautiful." Fabian said.

"Yeah ,she is." I said letting Fabian hold her.

"I love you." Fabian said to me.

"I love you." I said to him.

I can't believe how much happened in so little time, ten months. Amber and Alfie are married and are here with me. They have always been here for me.

Mick and Mara broke up. That was a shocker. Mick is now flying solo and is doing fine. I think he will be the god-father since him and Fabian have been friends even before I came.

Mara is with Jerome ever since Jerome and Patricia broke up. Jerome and Mara look happy. Like me and Fabian are now.

Patricia is herself and did get over Jerome and still is single. She is here with me today. Everyone is.

"Nina, she is beautiful." Amber said while holding her.

"Just like her mother." Fabian said creasing my cheek.

"Mate, she looks just like you." Mick said.

"Yeah." Mara said.

"Guys, really?" I asked.

"What it is true. She looks like her father a lot." Jerome said.

Laughing and tears were shared today. There is one reason.

Three simple words. I love you.

Two perfect people made for each other. Me and Fabian.

With wings to fly and friends who are always there for us. Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Patricia, and Jerome.

After today we all learned something from our experience. Three simple words can go a long way so chose wisely because you might lose the one you love.

That will always be in my heart, because I couldn't ask for anything better. I have everything I need right here with me. My friends, my family, and love.

**Sorry it is so short but I am glad you liked the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and wanted this story to go as far as I could. I hope this last chapter did not confuse you.**

**~Fina2212**


End file.
